<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow on the Uptake by Evedawalrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665277">Slow on the Uptake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus'>Evedawalrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drift and Rodimus bffs 4 life, Drift is the best, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Sort of? - Freeform, Thunderclash is a nervous sweetheart, rodimus is taking this one step at a time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus, contrary to popular belief, can actually be very perceptive and intelligent, thank you very much!</p><p>Not when it pertains to everyone's favorite eyesore, though. But hey, no one's perfect.</p><p>Except maybe Thunderclash. </p><p>Dammit.</p><p>___________</p><p>rodiclash week let's gooooooo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock &amp; Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Pre-Rodimus/Thunderclash, Rodimus Prime/Thunderclash, Rodimus/Thunderclash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow on the Uptake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodimus…. wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this. </p><p>The mech wondered how exactly he had managed to get here, with his face nestled into the crook of a blue-grey neck. There were two bulky arms wrapped secure around his waist, the engine next to his chest rumbling softly in recharge. Pulling his head back slightly, Rodimus studied the yellow face of his berthmate, bathed in the soft light of his own optics. He imagined those optics blinking open, a red glow meeting blue. His gaze shifted to the golden lips below and imagined what might happen after that. </p><p>Thunderclash vented softly; deep, slow breaths making his frame press almost imperceptibly further into Rodimus’s own. </p><p>Damn him for being so cute. Every so often he still felt a little prickle of irritation that made his spoiler shiver, but- ...not at Thunderclash. Maybe it wasn’t irritation? Ugh, he didn’t know, he never liked to look too close at his feelings.</p><p>Well, no matter how he felt, it was clearly Thunderclash’s fault for starting all of… this. </p><p>All with that stupid smile of his.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>About a month ago, Rodimus had realized something. Thunderclash had been avoiding him. </p><p>Sure, he was always at meetings (because of course he was), but as soon as Rodimus left the room, the bot vanished. He never met his optics, barely acknowledged when Rodimus walked into a room, and usually fled the area soon after. It was driving him crazy. </p><p>One day, he had just gotten off his shift, and as Drift was off somewhere with Ratchet, he decided to head to Swerve’s. The bar wasn’t very crowded this time of day, but there were quite a few bots congregated around one booth in particular. Rodimus gritted his teeth and paced by the small crowd to the bar, keeping his gaze stubbornly ahead. Swerve, seeing the thunderclouds brewing over him – no, too ironic, it was more like... smoke wafting off of his spoiler – quickly got his favorite drink. For a minute, the minibot nervously watched his captain’s expression grow darker and darker. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“...I assume I know the reason for, uh,” the minibot gestured at Rodimus’s tense demeanor, “this.” </p><p>“<em> Ooh Thunderclash, you’re so braaave and cool, ooh, </em>” Rodimus grumbled in a mocking tone, glaring into his drink. “What’s so great about Thunderclash? All he does is fall into comas all the time!” He waved a hand emphatically before downing the high-grade in one swallow. As if knowing exactly what the captain was about to request, Swerve immediately supplied him with another glass. </p><p>“Yeah, he got shot through the spark and survived, but so did I! He knows the way to the Knights; but I do too!” Rodimus slapped his chest with open palms over where the Matrix used to reside. “But do <em> I </em> get an entourage of fans that swoon whenever I walk into a room?” </p><p>Swerve raised a finger. “Well-“</p><p>“Besides Drift.”</p><p>Swerve lowered his finger.</p><p>“He’s just- he’s slagging perfect!” Rodimus slammed a fist onto the counter. His spoiler was perked up in agitation, quivering slightly. “He’s so fragging honest and earnest and kind and-ugh! I can’t even <em> hate </em> him! I hate that!”</p><p>“Hey- Rodimus, Captain, you’re getting a bit loud there-“ Swerve raised his palms as many of the bar patrons were turning to level strange looks at him. But Rodimus barreled on, Swerve’s growing nervousness unnoticed.</p><p>“His legs are tacky too, like- they don’t even match his stupid wide torso with that fragging decal, and on anyone else I’d think they were being vain, like, like trying to draw attention to himself, but he just- he doesn’t seem like that! Like, how?! It’s not fair that he gets the fans and the glory and the looks and the pretty optics and- and- and- and who even cares if he has a really nice smile?! <em> I don’t!” </em> <b>  </b></p><p>The conversation surrounding Thunderclash went deathly quiet. Swerve felt the sudden need to lower himself behind the counter. </p><p>Then, Thunderclash rose from the booth and, quieting complaints from his companions, briskly walked out the door. </p><p>Not once did he even glance at Rodimus.</p><p>That was the last straw. The thundercloud hanging over his head was practically a hurricane at this point, and everyone could hear its howling reach a fever pitch. A second passed; Rodimus’s optic twitched. Then, in one swift movement, Rodimus stood up from the counter and (fittingly) stormed out right behind Thunderclash. </p><p>Oof. Swerve winced; poor Thunderclash was really in for it now. </p><p>...Except… that hadn’t been a blush he’d glimpsed on Thunderclash’s faceplates? </p><p>Swerve considered the possible ramifications of that with a slow blink. </p><p>“....Naaah.” The bartender shook his head to dispel that idea, and went back to cleaning glasses.</p><p>Outside, Rodimus’s head swiveled from side to side with terrifying precision. <em> There </em>. Thunderclash was heading down the hallway, almost at the corner. How the hell did such a big mech move so fast? </p><p>“Hey!” Rodimus shouted at the mech’s back. For a moment, Thunderclash stiffened. Then, he began walking a bit faster. Rodimus’s optics widened as he made an affronted sound. He was just going to pretend that he hadn’t heard him? With a huff, the captain started running. <em> “Hey!” </em></p><p>Thunderclash was nearly running now, and Rodimus could almost hear him muttering something. The stupid mech was still somehow outpacing him, so with a growl, Rodimus transformed into vehicle mode and sped down the hallway with a screech of his tires.</p><p>Turning so sharply it left a skidmark on the floor, Rodimus swerved in front of Thunderclash, transformed back into root mode, and glared. But before he could even open his mouth, Thunderclash spoke. </p><p>“I- I’m sorry Captain, I have to be somewhere-“ He stuttered, glancing back and forth from Rodimus’s face to the hallway. He was twitching oddly, like a cornered petrorabbit. His engine humming angrily, Rodimus took a step forward, forcing Thunderclash to take several back. Still Rodimus advanced, until Thunderclash was pressed up against the wall and Rodimus was far too close to him. </p><p>“No,” he jabbed a finger into Thunderclash’s broad chest, “you don’t.” </p><p>Thunderclash swallowed. “Rodimus, I-“</p><p>“Why have you been avoiding me?”</p><p>Thunderclash paused with his mouth hanging slightly open. “What?”</p><p>Rodimus repeated himself, punctuating every word with another jab of his finger. “<em> Why-have-you-been-avoiding me!? </em>”</p><p>“I- avoiding you? Why do you think I’ve been doing that?” Thunderclash said as if carefully choosing each word.</p><p>Rodimus scowled, “Why do I think- cause you have!” He drew back and began counting off on his fingers: “In meetings you never acknowledge my existence unless you absolutely have to, almost all of your shifts <em> coincidentally </em> clash with my off time, you always leave when I walk into a room- the most I’ve seen of you for three weeks has been your pretty aft running away from me!” </p><p>Thunderclash suddenly had a very strange look on his faceplates. It looked oddly similar to the expression Megatron had worn after Nautica had slapped his ass in front of the entire crew during a shipwide announcement, and then proceeded to high-five Velocity with a whoop.</p><p>However, the look only lasted a few seconds, after which Thunderclash schooled his faceplates into something more neutral. But no amount of control could hide the way his optics sloped down at the sides.</p><p>(Primus damn it, he looked like a sad puppy.)</p><p>“...I thought,” he said with optics not meeting Rodimus’s, “that you didn’t enjoy my- my presence?”</p><p>...Well. </p><p>Rodimus blinked in confusion. He took a step back, his jabbing finger going limp as all aggression drained out of him. Rodimus... had absolutely no idea what to say to that. </p><p>Even if he had, the moment the mech had enough space, Thunderclash transformed and took off down the hall like an army of sparkeaters were on his heels.</p><p>Rodimus only stood there, staring at the place where he had been with a furrowed brow and a mixed up processor.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rodimus was not one to analyze his feelings closely. That’s what Rung was for – though now that he thought about it, he <em> had </em> missed his last two appointments with the ship’s therapist. Oh well, he’d probably remember the next one. As long as it wasn’t during the week they’d stop at Mustafar; he’d heard wonderful things about that planet’s lava flows, and he was just dying to try out the new surfboard someone had mysteriously gifted him last week-</p><p>Rodimus shook his head. He was getting distracted again.</p><p>After Thunderclash had run off with his tail between his legs, Rodimus had stood in that hallway for a few minutes before he got too jittery and began to walk. His restless pedes carried him aimlessly through the halls of the <em> Lost Light </em> : past the medbay, the firing range, the oil reservoir, down one corridor and up the next. Thunderclash’s face kept appearing in his mind no matter where he went. The way the mech had acted, the fact that Thunderclash had actively <em> run away </em> from him; none of it made sense. He hadn’t done anything to the mech! </p><p>...Had he? </p><p>Rodimus began to search his memories, but was cut off by his foot clunking into a door. Looking up, he realized that his feet had taken him right up to Drift’s room. “Huh. Thanks.” </p><p>Rodimus knocked on the door, waited a few seconds, and then barged right in. </p><p>Luckily, Drift was alone on his berth. After a few…<em> incidents </em>, Rodimus had learned to give his BFF a few seconds before entering (if not, things could quickly turn out to be exceedingly awkward for everyone). Right now, the swordsmech was settled in a meditative position, his eyes closed. “Hey, Rodimus.” </p><p>“Drift! Wait- am I interrupting your meditation?” Rodimus asked. Though personally he found the practice quite unbearable, Drift liked doing it, so Rodimus tried to leave him alone when he needed that quiet time.</p><p>Drift opened his optics. “No, I was about done anyway. What’s up?”</p><p> Rodimus let out a groan and flopped onto the berth next to Drift. </p><p>“Fr’mg thndclmh.” He grumbled into the padding of the berth. Man, this stuff was soft. It felt like how the nebulae the ship would travel by sometimes looked, all wispy and light. He’d have to… <em> borrow </em> it from Drift sometime. Wink wonk.</p><p>“...Yeah you’re gonna need to say that again cause I couldn’t hear a word you were saying.” Drift drawled, shifting so that his legs were tucked under him. He put his hands on his bent knees and leaned forward. “If you wanna gossip or something, I gotta be able to tell what the gossip <em> is </em>.” </p><p>Rodimus let out an extended <em> ugh </em> before flipping himself into his back. “Fragging Thunderclash!” </p><p>Drift’s eyebrows rose. He hummed and nodded as if suddenly everything made sense, his lips thinning. </p><p>Rodimus gave him a look from the berth. “Why are you doing that- wait, <em> hey! </em>” </p><p>He sat up quickly, twisting to face his friend with a furious blush coloring his cheeks. “That’s not- you <em> know </em> that’s not what I’m talking about!” </p><p>Drift half-heartedly shrugged. “I didn’t say anything.” Despite his denial, a hint of a grin appeared on his face. </p><p>Rodimus wrinkled his nose and shoved him as Drift failed to hold back a giggle. “Shut up, you-!!! Primus, you’re the <em> worst </em>.” He pushed out his lower lip in an angry pout and huffed. “Thunderclash has been acting all,” he gestured vaguely, “weird. He’s been avoiding me wherever I go!” </p><p>Standing up off the berth, Rodimus began to pace, waving his hands emphatically as he became more and more worked up. “I walk into Swerve’s and like, as soon as he sees me there,” he turned to Drift and swept his hand in an arc towards the door, “he bolts! I was so annoyed because, like, this has been happening for three weeks. <em> Three weeks </em>, Drift! I followed him outside and stopped him, but he started acting like he was Swindle and I was Mags, all twitchy and shifty-eyed. And then-“ </p><p>Drift, silently listening with a curious look in his optics, reached out and grabbed Rodimus by the shoulders. Then, he pulled him down back into a sitting position, shuffling forward on his knees until he was right behind Rodimus (who was still talking).</p><p>“And then he said…” Rodimus trailed off for a moment when Drift started massaging his shoulders. Jeez, Drift was so good at loosening his tense plating and untangling his twisted wires it wasn’t even <em> fair </em>. Drift prompted him to continue with an expectant hum. </p><p>“Yeah, he said… he said that he thought I didn’t enjoy his presence.” the mech said pensively, his optics staring into nowhere. “What the heck did he mean by that?” </p><p>His brow furrowed. “Ugh, why the hell is that mech so confusing? Why has he been avoiding me? He can’t even give me a straight answer for that!” </p><p>Drift hummed wisely from behind him, pausing in his work. “I mean, I don’t know why he’s been avoiding you either. But…” He touched a knuckle to his lips in thought. “He’s kind of right.”</p><p>Rodimus started, twisting around to give Drift an incredulous look. “What?!” </p><p>Drift raised an eyebrow, shrugging with one shoulder. “I mean, you hate him, right? You’re always talking about “stupid Thunderclash,” even when he’s around and can probably hear you. Maybe he just finally got the message.” He closed his eyes and started working again. “If you hate him so much, wouldn’t this avoidance thing make you… happier?” </p><p>Rodimus opened his mouth to reply snappishly that no, Drift, that was the dumbest idea he’d ever heard, but something stopped him. </p><p>He blinked. His brow furrowed. His vision unfocused as he started thinking Deep Thoughts. </p><p>Drift was right. </p><p>Drift was… right? </p><p>That didn’t make sense. Drift was smart; he knew things Rodimus didn’t think to try, gave him new points of view when he kept banging his head against a wall (sometimes literally). But now, Drift was saying something that Rodimus… just didn’t get. </p><p>He hated Thunderclash. He knew that. But Thunderclash was trying to avoid him. That meant less Thunderclash in Rodimus’s life. That occurrence should’ve been met with confetti and sparklers, but instead it left nothing but a sour feeling in his tanks. But... why?</p><p>“...Roddy, are you… are you <em> sure </em> you hate Thunderclash?” Drift spoke slowly, trying to catch his friend’s eyes, as Rodimus’s shoulders had gotten quite tight under Drift’s hands. </p><p>It was at that moment in time that Rodimus had an epiphany – at 5 P.M. after his shift in Drift’s room. It was a realization that shook the very foundations of reality, one so momentous and grand that to see it happen would be unto witnessing the death of a god. Stars died. Black holes were born from explosions of light. Ultra Magnus’s brow furrowed. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> (“Is everything alright, Minimus?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah- yes, I’m fine. ...I just felt like some unspoken rule was being broken, if that makes any sense.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No offense meant, but that happens every other week on this ship.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “No offense taken.”) </em>  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rodimus spoke. “I think I like Thunderclash.”</p><p>The words came out as a hoarse whisper. Rodimus’s optics glowed white with a mixture of emotion too muddled and incomprehensible to sort out completely, but disbelief shone clear through. </p><p>“<em> I think I like Thunderclash. </em>”</p><p>And then Rodimus fainted for the dramatics of it. Or maybe he just fainted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I sadly didn't have the time to do all of thunderrod week this year, but I thought it'd be a great opportunity to post this fic I've had lying in my docs for a while! </p><p>idk if there'll be a continuation – maybe if my motivation latches onto it strong enough, but who knows...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>